Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Bats! is an crossover to be made by tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: When a bunch of Vampire Fruit Bats attack AppleJack's apple's and threaten her entry apple for a big contest, action is demanded. Trivia *Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, Tammy, DJ, Toothless, Bartok, Batty Koda, Sibella, and Mavis are against AppleJack's idea to get rid of the bats. *This episode is similar to Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit. Scenes What to do *Bartok: You can't do this to them, AppleJack! *AppleJack: I can, and we're gonna!! We're getting rid of those nasty bats!!! *Toothless: *Growls in Disagreedment* *Jeffrey: I'm not so sure about this. *Scamper: What's your problem?! It's just a bunch of dumb bats! It's not like you know them. *Toothless: *Roars at Scamper* *Xion: Scamper! *Sibella: We're Very Offended by it!! *Batty: You're insulting our heritage! *Jeffrey: I agree. It's not right. *Snotlout: don't tell me that you're on the Bats side!! *Mavis: They're just trying to feed their families! *Aqua: We can't hurt these animals. *Astrid: so what's your guys point?! *Bartok: Getting rid of them is not right just 'cause they're trying to survive! *Jeffrey: We should find a way to deal with the bats WITHOUT harming any of them. *Hiccup: we understand that, but look what they did to the Apples, how Applejack should win the contest if you guys are against it? *AppleJack: Exactly! Would you prefer the bats over a member of the family?! *Jeffrey: *sighs and walks away* *Xion: Daddy! *follows him* *Toothless: *follows Jeffrey and snorts at Applejack and the Ponies* *Fluttershy: Wait! Jeffrey! *follows Jeffrey too* *Puss: *follows Jeffrey* Sorry, AppleJack. *Dr.Hutchinson: *slighty walks away from the team* *Hiccup: Paula? where you going? *The Mask: We need your help to stop these bats! *Dr.Hutchinson: Well, I've might have been slighty Disagree with this... *Jeffrey: This isn't right. *Aqua: I know dear. But AppleJack is just very upset right now. *Gobber: what Paula? you're Diagree with...why...you're joking *Dr.Hutchinson: *Nodding No* *Jeffrey: Sorry, Gobber, but this isn't right. *Tuffnut: it's it me or she's joining the bat side? *Bartok: You've got a problem with us bats?!? *Xion: *sighs* *Tuffnut: if they go in your hair, yes. *Batty: How 'bout I get in YOUR hair?!? *Tuffnut: I like to see you try batty!! *Jeffrey: Enough! *Batty: Sorry... *Tuffnut: Yay! my hair is Saved!! *gets blasted by Toothless* *Jeffrey: *sighs sadly* *(Jaden and Hiccup become sorry for Jeffrey) *Hiccup: as much it sickens me to admit it, but they're right, Bats need to Survive. *Jaden: I just wish there was an easier way to solve this without hurting anyone. *Hiccup: any Ideas? *Jeffrey: ...Hm... *Jaden: I've got nothing so far. It's not like you can just control nature. *Dr.Hutchinson: maybe so. *Xion: I got nothing... *Fluttershy: Um... Excuse me but, um, what if instead of rounding them up, we... let them have part of the orchard? *Hiccup: you know fluttershy? you're properly right. *Aqua: That could work. *AppleJack: Have you lost your pest-lovin' mind?! *Hiccup: Applejack Think about it, we can make something that we never tried before. *Jeffrey: Hm... *Fluttershy: They're only here because they're hungry! If we build a sanctuary for them, they could have their own apples to enjoy! After a while, they could even help the rest of your orchard! The vampire bats don't eat the seeds of the apples, and when they spit them out, they grow into even more productive apple trees! *Astrid: ok, I'm in guys. *Jeffrey: *smiles a bit* *AppleJack: Listen, Fluttershy. That sounds real nice 'n' all, but every second we spend buildin' this so-called 'sanctuary' is a second they'll spend destroyin' orchards! You don't know what it was like the last time there was an infestation, but Granny Smith has told me enough stories about it that just the thought of it gives me nightmares! Granny says we lost a huge section of orchard that year. They had to ration out apples all winter! *Nails: Oh dear... *Filburt: gee..... *DJ: *gulps* *Rainbow Dash: What about the cider? There was still cider, right? *AppleJack: Not...a...drop. *Rainbow Dash: No cider?! No cider?! We need to round up these monsters, and we need to do it now! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes Category:Brermeerkat Category:Hiccup's Adventures